jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
50's Style Vampire
50's Style Vampire is the boss of Ashby's and a major boss of the Grim Echoes area. It is, as the name suggests, a vampire the style of those from 50's movies. It is intended to be your chef at the Ashby's diner, but it attacks you instead! After defeat, Jimmy will empathize with the 50's Style Vampire, and will then be able to turn into one from that point on. As a 50's Style Vampire, Jimmy can turn into a horrible monstrosity to scare some things. He can also enter mirrors and other reflective surfaces and explore the worlds inside them! This skill is necessary to enter Jonathon Bear's Playtime Forest and progress in the game. Attacks/Actions * The Vampire will suck your blood, leeching 100% physical damage from all party members. * The Vampire will say "I'll show you what today's "sexy" vampires can't do..." This will do nothing, but next turn, he will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing 400% magical damage to one party member. * 50% of the way through the fight, the Vampire will turn Ethereal, giving him 75% physical resistance. In addition, while Ethereal, the Vampire's moveset will change. At this point, his skills become the following: ** The Vampire will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing magical damage to all party members. ** The Vampire will cackle. This will do nothing, but next turn, he will use a powerful attack - one of the following: *** He will surround himself with a magic barrier, and will reflect all magic moves dealt to him that turn. *** He will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing 400% magical damage to one party member. ** The Vampire will materialize all around you, leeching 100% physical damage from all party members. Doing this will remove his Ethereal resistance, and he will go back to using normal moves. Strategy dude this fight is literally not hard Empathy Text Jimmy imagines himself flying through the night sky. Tonight is a hunting night. He is mad and tired. It has been too long since he's tasted blood on his lips. A woman walks alone down a poorly-lit street. She carries a paper bag filled with groceries. Jimmy swoops in. He lunges for her warm neck. Jimmy ignores the woman's screams as the life fades from her. He doesn't care anymore. His heart is unbeating, cold, black. As his victim slumps to the ground, she drops her bag. A jar of marinara sauce shatters, streaking the thick, red contents across the concrete. Jimmy dabs at his mouth with his cape. He notices a storefront window next to him, barely visible from a dim street lamp. He looks at the reflection and sees the street lamp, the limp body of the woman, the tumped-over bag of groceries, but he doesn't see himself. So, he looks deeper. The scene in the window begins to shift. The moon dips below the horizon. The shadows recede. Soon, the scene in the window is a golden summer day. The woman is alive there. She's walking down the street, hand-in-hand with her daughter. Jimmy remembers a time when he walked in the sun. His cheeks remember the warmth. He remembers the laughter of childhood. He reaches towards the window, wanting to dip his hand back into that world, but the scene ripples like a disturbed pond and vanishes. Jimmy thinks he feels a twinge in his heart, but that can't be. His heart is unbeating, cold, black. That world is no longer for him. Category:Boss Category:Transformation